Happy Monkey New Years!
by Immortal Siblings
Summary: [ChiroSparx, JinmayNova, GibsonAntauri] HAPPY NEW YEARS! from Immortal Siblings! This is our very first New Years fan fic, so be nice! smile


Its close to New Years eve and everyone in Shuggazoom is getting ready for it, including the Hyper Force. But a Certain Leader of the team wants to confess his love to someone befor the new year, will he be able to do so in time? Available Characters, Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Nova, Otto, Gibson, Velina, Mandarin, Other citizens of Shuggazoom.

It was a beautiful Day in Shuggazoom, the sun was shining though it was cold and the wind always sent a shiver down peoples spines. The buildings were decorated for New Years and a bit of Christmas ornaments left over for the big New Years Eve party. Even the Super Robot was decorated and being fitted for the occasion with fireworks and what not to make it even better. Jinmay was out with Nova shopping for the party favors they would need at the robot, while Gibson and Antauri were at a game of Chess in the bridge. Sparx was busy setting up Fireworks in the rocket bay to blast them out on that big night. Chiro, was standing on the shoulder of the robot staring at the view in front of him. A city full of people and lights and yet there was one person that he truly loved in the entire city and it was Jinmay. She had confessed her love to Nova to which they both began dating and doing things together more often. Chiro was mostly left to hang out with the others including the one he loved but couldn't admit his feelings for.

"Hey Chiro, what's up?" Came a voice from behind making the black haired boy turn to see a green monkey standing there in a green scarf.

"Oh uh nothing Otto!" He said giving a sly smile to cover up his thoughts.

The green monkey just smiled and walked to the edge of the robot looking down into the city as he smiled. "Oh well okay then. Come on inside Sparx is gonna make some hot Cocoa for us." Otto said with his big goofy grin acting like a plane as he went into the robot followed by Chiro.

Inside it was warm thanks to the heating units installed as Antauri was about to beat Gibson in their game of chess. Gibson looked worried as he made each move while Antauri just floated their calm as ever.

"Ha! I got you now!" Said the blue monkey as he made a confident move to which antauri just floated a piece into place.

"Checkmate Gibson." He said with a slight smile as the blue monkey fell over and laid there staring at the ceiling. "You win again Antauri--that makes 209 to 0," he said with a sigh as he got up and then put the pieces back in place right as Sparx came walking in with hot cocoa on a tray. Chiro looked back to see the red monkey only to blush.

Sparx was still red as ever but he was wearing a bell around his neck and had a lollipop in his mouth which made him look like a smoker. He moved it around in his mouth making the stick go from one side to the other as Chiro looked away back to the new game of chess about to be played.

Sparx ambled over and set the tray down. "Hot cocoa anyone?"

Gibson had made his first move. Antauri countered easily as he looked over at the red monkey. "Please. I'd like something to drink."

Sparx gave a nod and picked up the coffee mug that was still painted black with green claws for a handle. "Chiro? You look... red! Do you have a fever?!" Sparx asked, almost dropping the mug.

"HA! I've got you--!"

"Check Mate."

"--now..." Gibson fell over and lay there, dead-like. "I can't ever beat this guy! You must have an excelent stratagy, Antauri..."

"No, I don't."

"Then how do you keep beating me?!"

"I'm fine, Sparx." Chiro said, talking to the red monkey of the babble in the background. "Besides, I'm pretty sure its--"

"His cheeks are rosey because we just came in from outside!" said the green monkey happily as he choked Sparx with his scarf, just so he could take the lolipop from the red monkey. "We were out there for a bit and then we came in here for a bit and then were going to--HOT COCOA!!" He snagged on of the cups, Chiro's, and forced it down Sparx's throat and then dared Chiro to drink from it.

Chiro went a little ballistics for a moment. '_I GET TO DRINK FROM THE SAME CUP AS SPARX! But what if he's sick? WHO CARES?! SPARX JUST DRANK FROM IT! Oh, all right!_' Chiro took the mug and took one good swig.

The whole robot went silent as Chiro drank. He slammed his mug down, empty, and he smiled. Sparx passed out, Antauri fell sideways, Gibson... passed out, too, and Otto had dropped his jaw ten feet down. The doors open and in came Nova and Jinmay.

It was something none of them could believe as Chiro had just drank from the same cup as Sparx. Jinmay and Nova were a bit surprised to find monkeys either gaping or on the floor.

"Hey uh--did we miss something?" Nova said with a slight grin as she looked at Chiro who was flushed red from what he had just done and how the monkey team reacted.

"Oh I just did a dare is all! Excuse me...?" He said as he smiled and then left the room quickly with a blush as he went to his room to lay down.

"What was the dare?" Jinmay asked only to look at Sparx on the floor with foam coming out of his mouth and twitching slightly. Otto and the other had regained their composure and began to tell her the dare.

"Is that all?!?" She asked as she then laughed with Nova at what they just heard. It was far fetched for sure but Chiro drinking out of the same mug as Sparx it was just so cute.

"You guys are so lame." Nova said as Otto looked to her.

"Oh yeah?! Well what would you dare him to do?" Only to get a shake of her head as she smirked and then nudged Sparx till he got up and looked at her.

"I had the weirdest dream. Chiro had drank the same mug as me!" They all stared at him only to make him blush and look away noteing it wasn't a dream.

"I know a way to forget this." Nova said as she walked over to the phone and then grinned motioning Sparx over. Sparx got a grin as he took the phone and began dialing the number he had in mind.

Chiro was in his room hunched under his covers hugging his knees as he waited for the New Year to come. He heard the door slide open and then shivered as he felt a hand on his back. It was jinmas he could tell as he slid out from under the sheets and looked at her.

"Chiro, you have to admit your love for him--this cant go on forever." She said as he sniffed and looked at her then hugged tight knowing it wouldn't hurt her.

"I know but I have no clue if he likes me back. What should I do?" He said as Jinmay sighed.

"Just do it tonight during the fireworks." She said as she kissed his cheek then left leaving him to is thoughts.

Sparx finally decided to go up and see if Chiro was okay when the boy remained in his room for up to ten minutes.

Antauri quietly sat there, calming his nerves. He felt something bony touch his shoulder and screamed. He wheeled around and froze up. It was Skeleton King... doused in confettie?

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Antauri was passed out.

The Skeleton King stared at Antauri. "Oh, come _on_! I missed Christmas and I thought you guys'd want me to be nice for once!" He stalked off, shedding confettie all over the place. He cursed under his breath and stomped his feet, like a child throwing a tantrum.

Sparx heard stomping on the roof and thought it was just his imagination, since it was only Antauri sitting there meditating. So, he took the deepest breath he could and raised his hand. His heart was racing, his body felt hot with anxiety and, with one fell sweep of his hand... knocked quietly with one small knuckle. Nothing.

Sparx smiled. "Guess he's busy." He turned and froze.

The door was opening. Slowly, Chiro came out, shuffling his feet, his head dropped. "I'm so mean! I didn't even tell them Happy New Years yet! I can't sleep like this!" He pulled his hair and saw Sparx after a few moments of exasperation. "Sparx? Whatcha doin' here?"

Sparx put on a smile and turned around. "Just... curious!"

"About what?"

"Why you gave me a bright red scarf with a heart on the tag that says 'with all my love' on it..."

Chiro felt his face flush so quickly he thought steam would rise off his head, like in all those cartoons on TV. They flush at the sound of their crushes asked them a silly question. He imagined himself to be Superman, invincible on the outside and soft and squishy on the inside. "Hee hee... uh... you think it's me?"

'_No, I hope it's you._' "Yeah, something like that."

It was nearing that time as Chiro and Sparx went outside onto the shoulder of the super robot looking down at everyone partying. Antauri was dancing with Gibson and Otto was dancing with Nova. Jinmay was going to come out after she set everything else to launch without them. They all had on little hats and most of the Shuggazoom people looked a bit drunk especially the guy who carried around Mr. Jeepers, he was plastered and passed out with his plushie on a bench. Sparx got a laugh when he saw the big blue penguin in the arms of that guy who would never leave it no matter what.

"So kid..." He said gently as he was wearing the scarf that Chiro had given him nuzzling it gently.

"Yeah Sparx?" He said back with a bit of embarrasement in his voice as he looked at the red monkey then back at the people right as Gibson and Antauri kissed heatedly in their dance making him blush.

"Did you give me the scarf..." He asked gently as he looked up to the kid hero who was staring at the crowd of people not wanting to make eye contact.

"Sparx, Uh... Oh look theres Jinmay!" He said pointing as he then looked to Sparx. Bad move on his part. The red monkey was staring at him with his big eyes wanting to know if it was him the kid that made his heart beat so fast.

Both their hearts were racing it was too much and finally Chiro choked out a "Yes."

Sparx stared at him more and then smiled as he pulled Chiro down to stare at him eye level with the red monkey which was a bit tough since he wasn't that tall.

"That's all I wanted to hear kid." He said gently as their hearts raced even faster as their faces came closer. They were inches from eachother when the fireworks were fired and exploded in the sky. Chiro jumped and dove into the kiss by accident. It was electric mostly cause of Sparx as the red monkey gave a tiny mew as he was pulled into Chiros lap deepening the kiss.

"Hey guys I--!" Otto said stopping as he then crept away and smiled with Jinmay.

"Told you he would admit it." Jinmay said as Otto gave her fifty dollars and sighed.

"I never doubted him." The green monkey said as he and Jinmay walked off leaving the two alone to their kissing.

At the pit of doom with a house

The pizza boy rang the doorbell only to stare at the person there it being Velina in only a skimpy outfit and glaring at him. "The heck you want pitiful human."

"I got something here for Mandarin." The small undead monkey came walking up and glaring at him as he grabbed him with his claw.

"Why the hell are you here?" He screeched as the Pizza boy almost wet himself.

"I got an order for 300 pizzas to be sent here, and you have to pay up. 1,000 dollars bub." Mandarin screeched and began ranting about how he had never ordered any pizzas while Skeleton King just sat there on the porch drinking a bottle of liquor. "Happy friggin New Years you filthy primates." He said as he took a long swig of his vodka and watched the fireworks.

Happy New Years from the ImmortalSiblings!! Please review.

* * *

-cough cough- please, don't mind the fact that we took so long on it, it just that we had so long a time and we decided on something... btw, it's pretty good for our first new years fanfic! -feels proud-  
(go to Babel Fish - http://www.babelfish. - for a translation, unless you can read it -smile-) 新年好 / Gelukkige Nieuwe Jaren / Nouvelles Années Heureuses / Glückliche Neue Jahre / Ευτυχή νέα έτη / Nuovi Anni Felici / 明けましておめでとう / 새해 복 많이 받으세요 / Anos Novos Felizes / С Новым годом / Felices Año Nuevo 


End file.
